User blog:LonelyMockingjay/Chat Moment - Ellie and the Sex
* 6:21Lead The CareersI invited my friend and her boyfriend to stay tonight, and I just took my headphones off, and they're having sex *6:21LonelyMockingjaywtf *6:21TheWordyBirdy omg lmfao *really? *6:21Bbfan23yay *6:21Lead The CareersMy god *6:21TheWordyBirdy lemme guess, in ur bed *6:21Bbfan23can i see? *6:21Lead The CareersNo xD *6:21TheWordyBirdy perv *6:21LonelyMockingjay *6:22Uniquenay *6:22Lead The CareersOn the living room couch *6:22Uniquenay ;0 *6:22TheWordyBirdy lmfao in front of u? *6:22Bbfan23yay *ur couch is very lucky *6:22Lead The CareersNO *I'm up in my room xD *6:22LonelyMockingjayEllie if you see whipped cream on ur couch, its not whipped cream *6:22Lead The CareersI can hear them. *xD *6:22TheWordyBirdy u should go in there to make them uncomfortable lol *6:22LonelyMockingjayhahaha *6:22TheWordyBirdy omg mau *6:23Uniquenay *6:23Lead The CareersHOW THE HELL HAVE MY PARENTS NOT WOKEN UP YET *6:23TheWordyBirdy *6:23Bbfan23omg yes ellie go do it now *6:23LonelyMockingjayJohn stfu *6:23Bbfan23walk in and say *6:23Lead The CareersYou think I should? *6:23LonelyMockingjaynvm lol read it bad *6:23Bbfan23Can I join? *6:23LonelyMockingjayok NOW stfu *6:23Bbfan23say that *6:23TheWordyBirdy john just stop *6:23LonelyMockingjayyes you should *6:23Lead The Careers *6:23LonelyMockingjayhahaha *6:24Lead The CareersPOSTED AT WRONG TIME *Right, I'm gonna go downstairs and get a drink *6:24TheWordyBirdy xD *6:24LonelyMockingjay *6:24Lead The CareersBLOODY HELL, SHE'S WAILING *6:24Bbfan23still *keep walking downstairs *6:25LonelyMockingjayellie, one question...how old are they?? *6:25Lead The CareersI'm outside the door xD *6:25Uniquenay *6:25Bbfan2313 *6:25Lead The CareersThey're both 16 xD *6:25Bbfan23oh *6:25LonelyMockingjay *6:25Lead The CareersWHY DID I INVITE THEM ROUND *6:25TheWordyBirdy *6:25Bbfan23& * * *6:25Lead The CareersSHE'S PANTING LIKE A TIRED DOG *Shit *6:26LonelyMockingjayok this is way too descriptive XD *6:26Lead The CareersHe just heard me laugh *6:26Bbfan23lol *6:26Lead The CareersSHIIITT *BACK UPSTAIRS *6:26Bbfan23go back outside * *upstairs *6:26LonelyMockingjayRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN *6:26Lead The CareersXD *6:26Bbfan23say there for like 10 more minu8tes *and go back down again *6:27Lead The CareersNo, I'm not a perv *-_- *6:27LonelyMockingjayJohn is *6:27Bbfan23well..... *duh @ mau * *6:27TheWordyBirdy not the right answer *6:27Lead The CareersI should chuck milk on the girl and make her think the guy's had an "accident" *6:27LonelyMockingjayhahaha *6:28TheWordyBirdy lmfao *6:28Lead The CareersWTF DO I DO *6:28Bbfan23omg *6:28Lead The CareersI'M HALFWAY UP THE STAIRCASE *6:28Bbfan23??? *6:28TheWordyBirdy throw a pillow at them *6:28Bbfan23 *6:28Lead The CareersOk, they've stopped *6:28Bbfan23darn. * *6:28Lead The CareersI feel sick *6:28LonelyMockingjayJohn go watch porn and leave us alone *6:28Bbfan23k *6:28Lead The Careers *UGH *6:28LonelyMockingjayHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA *6:29Bbfan23 *6:29Lead The Careers *6:29Bbfan23i knew it *6:29LonelyMockingjay *screencaps* *6:29Bbfan23ellie watches porn *6:29Lead The CareersSHIT THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN *NO I DON'T *6:29Bbfan23 *6:30Lead The CareersMY GOD I'M GETTING OUT OF THIS HOUSE *6:30Bbfan23y the hell did you invite them? *6:30LonelyMockingjaybecause she wanted to *6:30TheWordyBirdy *Veku123 has joined the family. *6:30Bbfan23so they could have sex *6:30Lead The CareersI DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GONNA DO THIS *6:30LonelyMockingjayHey tom *6:30Veku123Hehello *6:31Lead The CareersMY EARS *6:31Bbfan23lol *6:31Lead The CareersRight, I'm in the garden xD *6:31Bbfan23your parents must be deep sleepers *6:31Lead The CareersThey are. *My dad's awake *6:31LonelyMockingjaywait are they staying to sleep?? *6:31Bbfan23Lucky. *6:31TheWordyBirdy call ur friend on her cell phone *6:32Lead The CareersGood idea *6:32Bbfan23lol *6:32LonelyMockingjay *6:32Lead The CareersI'm gonna do that xD *6:32TheWordyBirdy xD *6:32Bbfan23say to her *: *6:32Lead The CareersOMG *6:32TheWordyBirdy don't listen to him *NO ONE should ever listen to him *6:32Bbfan23yeah, dont listen *6:32LonelyMockingjay *6:33Bbfan23 *6:33LonelyMockingjayhaving fun agreeing wiht urself?:| *6:33Bbfan23yep *6:33LonelyMockingjay * *6:33Lead The CareersI just screamed into the phone "STOP FUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND" *6:33Bbfan23 *6:33LonelyMockingjayHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *6:33Lead The CareersAnd she said "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW" *6:33Bbfan23u shoulld have said make sure he's wearing a condom *6:34LonelyMockingjayno *6:34Lead The CareersAnd I said "YOU AREN'T DENYING IT SLUT" *6:34Bbfan23 *6:34TheWordyBirdy should've said ur psychic *6:34Veku123 #lost (blink> *6:34LonelyMockingjaywith that mouth do you kiss your mommy? *6:34Veku123 * *6:35Lead The CareersSHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT THE BOYFRIENDS COMING OUT INTO THE GARDEN *6:35LonelyMockingjayEllies friends are having sex in her house * *6:35Lead The CareersHIDE *6:35Bbfan23LOL *6:35LonelyMockingjayRUNRUNRURNRUNRURNUNR * * HIDEHIDEHIDEHIDEHIDEHIDEHIDE *6:35Veku123Ooohhh, nice *6:35Bbfan23LOL * *im dyiong *6:35Lead The CareersFUCK HE'S NUDE *6:35Bbfan23 *dying *6:35TheWordyBirdy wtf lmfao *6:35Bbfan23 \ * *OMG *6:35Lead The CareersMY FUCKING EYES *6:35Bbfan23STOP *6:35Veku123Ohhhh, sex? *6:35Bbfan23IM DYING *6:35Veku123SPY *SPY *SPY *6:35Lead The CareersNO *6:36LonelyMockingjayTAKE A PICTURE ;0 *6:36Lead The CareersOK, HE'S GONE BACK INSIDE *6:36Veku123Is your friend hot! * * ? *6:36LonelyMockingjayXD *6:36Veku123(the girl) *6:36Lead The CareersNO XD *6:36Veku123 *6:36Bbfan23i love asia's challenge *6:36LonelyMockingjayPervert >.< *6:36Bbfan23find the biggest one *6:36Veku123 * * *6:36Lead The CareersWELL, SHE'S GETTING SCREWED RIGHT NOW, SO HER BOYFRIEND THINKS SHE'S HOT *6:37Veku123 *6:37Bbfan23send us a pic *6:37Veku123Can I get a pic? *6:37Lead The CareersWTF THEY'RE STILL DOIN IT *6:37Bbfan23brb *6:37Lead The CareersKILL ME *6:37LonelyMockingjay *kills her* *6:37Veku123CAPTURE THE MOMENT BEFORE THEY ARE DONE *6:37LonelyMockingjaydone *6:37Veku123FAST *6:37LonelyMockingjay *6:37TheWordyBirdy is her bf hot? *6:37Bbfan23nvm *6:37Lead The CareersHOLY SHIT I'VE GOT A PIC *6:37Bbfan23back *6:38Veku123WOW *SEND IT NO *6:38Bbfan23 *6:38Veku123 * NOW *6:38LonelyMockingjayUPLOADUPLOADUPLOADUPLOADUPLOADUPLOADUPLOADUPLOADUPLOAD *6:38Bbfan23give it now *6:38Veku123 *6:38Lead The CareersNO *XD *6:38Veku123WHY NOT? *6:38Bbfan23is she a hot bitch? *6:38Veku123WHY DID YOU CAPTURE IT THEN? * *6:38LonelyMockingjay *6:38Lead The CareersTHIS IS GOING VIRAL *6:38Bbfan23 *6:38LonelyMockingjay *6:38Veku123HELL YEAH, BUT WE GOTTA SEE IT *6:38Bbfan23put it on the wiki *6:38LonelyMockingjay * * *6:39Veku123No, not in the Wiki, in chat, then you eliminate the pic *6:39Lead The CareersNO xD *6:39LonelyMockingjay *6:39Bbfan23yes *6:39LonelyMockingjay *6:39Bbfan23pleasse? *6:39Veku123 *6:39Bbfan23 *please *6:39Veku123Please Ellie *6:39Bbfan23plz *please *6:39Lead The CareersNO, BECAUSE MY USB CORD IS IN MY DAD'S OFFICE *AND HE'S IN THERE *6:40Veku123Enter to your dad's office *6:40Lead The CareersAWAKE *6:40Bbfan23it doesnt matter because we dont know her and we never will *6:40Veku123But I want to see her boobs *6:40Lead The CareersAND HE'LL WANT TO SEE THE PIC *6:40Bbfan23 ^^ *6:40TheWordyBirdy FUCK THE WORLD *6:40Bbfan23ask him to leavefor 5 mins so u can do something *6:40Lead The CareersYOU can't see her, just him on the couch *6:41TheWordyBirdy i thought ur parents were asleep *6:41Lead The CareersMy mum is *6:41TheWordyBirdy oh *Uniquenay has left the family. *6:41Bbfan23TELL HIM TO FREAKIN LEAVE *BRB *6:41Lead The CareersMau *6:41LonelyMockingjayTell him i need this usb chord *ellie *and done *6:41Lead The CareersScreenshot all this fromthe start *Uniquenay has joined the family. *6:41LonelyMockingjayAHHHH TOO LONG *ok * *6:42Lead The CareersI'M NOT FUCKING UPLOADING THE PIC *6:42LonelyMockingjay *Veku123 has left the family. *6:42Uniquenay *6:42LonelyMockingjaythen why did you took it? * *6:42Lead The CareersIt's going round my school * *6:43LonelyMockingjayok thats evil * *6:43Lead The Careers *6:43TheWordyBirdy thts child pornography ellie Category:Explicit Content Category:Blog posts